Sailor Moon (Anime)
Sailor Moon (美少女戦士セーラームーン) is a Japanese anime television series produced by Toei Animation. It is based on the manga of the same title written by Naoko Takeuchi that was published from 1991 to 1997 in Nakayoshi. Sailor Moon first aired in Japan on TV Asahi from March 7, 1992 to February 8, 1997. This series has been dubbed into English in the United States. In Japan, this series is call Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon. The series follows the adventures of the main character Usagi Tsukino, a middle school student who is given the power to become the titular Sailor Soldier. Joined by other Sailor Soldiers, Usagi defends the planet against an assortment of evil villains. The anime also parallels the maturation of Usagi from an emotional middle school girl to a responsible young adult. Due to the success of the anime in the United States, the manga comprising its story was released by Tokyopop. Sailor Moon's popularity has spawned numerous releases such as 3 films, 39 video games, and numerous soundtracks stemming from this material. Plot Usagi Tsukino is a 14 year old middle school student who’s a bit of a klutz, and kind of a crybaby. As her day begins, she wakes up late, as usual, and frantically leaves the house in a hurry to make it to school on time. On her way to school, Usagi discovers a group of kids mistreating a cat. Usagi runs over and yells at them, picking up the black cat. She notices there’s a bandage on the cat’s head. Deciding to remove it, she discovers a crescent moon shaped patch of fur on the cat’s head. As the mysterious cat flips over and examines Usagi, the clock tower rings and Usagi hurriedly runs to school. At school, Usagi is punished by her teacher, Ms. Haruna, for being late yet again. As she waits in the hallway and begins to snack, Ms. Haruna comes out and explains that behavior like tardiness leads to poor grades, as shown by Usagi receiving a 30% on a recent English test. During lunch, Usagi's best friends Naru Osaka and Umino Gurio comfort her over failing another test, although Naru says this is nothing out of the ordinary. The trio talk about how Sailor V, an unknown crime fighter, has foiled another robbery attempt at a jewelry store. As they’re talking, Naru remembers that her mom's jewelry store is having a huge sale. She invites Usagi to the store and both girls proclaim that they can’t wait for school to be over. Meanwhile in a dark subterranean layer, Queen Beryl inquires if any of her followers have found the Legendary Silver Crystal. She reminds them that massive amounts of energy are required to awaken their Great Ruler, while they look for the Silver Crystal. A general named Jadeite agrees to use his youma to help gather energy from humans to help awaken the Great Ruler. Now that school is over, Usagi and Naru make their way to the jewelry store to find it extremely packed. Naru introduces Usagi to her mom and Naru's mom promises to give Usagi an extra special deal because she's Naru's friend. She tells the girls that a ring normally costs 500,000 yen, but she'll sell it for 30,000 yen. As the pair stand in disbelief, it attracts the rest of the store and a brawl ensues. When they finally escape the crowd, Usagi remembers she already spent all of her allowance, and that her parents aren’t likely to give her more after her failed English test. Naru reminds her there’s always next time and the two part. Outside, Usagi crumples her test and throws it over her shoulder, hitting a boy intently staring at the jewelry store. As she says she’s sorry, the boy calls her stupid for getting a 30% on her test. A mortified Usagi proclaims it’s none of his business and sticks her tongue out at the boy, calling him a weirdo. As Usagi leaves, she passes by a Sailor V poster at the arcade. She wishes she could be “cool like Sailor V” and be free from tests and homework. Usagi looks at her test one more time, cries for a bit, then continues on home as the black cat follows her, proclaiming "Usagi Tsukino, at last I've found you." As she returns home, Usagi's mother tells her that she bumped into Umino earlier and he told her about the English test. Cursing Umino, Usagi reluctantly hands the test over and, after seeing his 30%, Usagi's mom kicks her out of the house. Usagi's little brother arrives home and berates her for being a dummy. As he runs into the house, Usagi executes a “Sailor V Kick!” only to hit the door. Now crying even louder, she begs to be let in. Back at OSA-P, Naru notices that customers’ energy is being drained by the items they purchased. She asks her mother what's going on, only to find her acting very strange. Transforming into a youma, Naru's mom begins to attack her. After a little while, Usagi is allowed back into the house. Instead of doing homework, she naps upstairs. Just as she falls asleep, the mysterious black cat jumps through her window, startling Usagi awake. Even more alarming, the cat begins to talk. Although she thinks it’s a dream, the cat explains that her name is Luna and she’s been looking for Usagi for quite some time now. She elaborates that a powerful enemy has begun to threaten Earth and Usagi is a soldier guarded by moon who can stop this. Still not believing, Luna gives Usagi a special brooch and tells her to shout “Moon Prism Power, Make Up!” Usagi sarcastically shouts the phrase and is surprised when it actually works, transforming her into Sailor Moon, the pretty guardian who fights for love and justice! She begins to cry because she doesn't understand what's happening, however Luna tells her that Naru is in trouble. Hearing her cries through the odango covers on her hair, Sailor Moon and Luna run off to OSA-P. Sailor Moon arrives to find Morga at the jewelry store. Using the bodies of people drained of energy as vessels, the monster begins to assemble an army to fight Sailor Moon. Not used to fighting, Sailor Moon is chased, trips and scrapes her knee. Just as a monster is about to kill her, a boy in a tuxedo appears and tells Sailor Moon to not give up and crying won't solve anything. Continuing to cry, Sailor Moon's odango covers emit Supersonic Waves, slowing the monster and the people down. Luna tells her to shout “Moon Tiara Action!” to kill the monster. As Sailor Moon finishes the attack, Morga is destroyed and the people, including Naru and her mom, regain consciousness. Before Tuxedo Mask leaves, he comments on how he will not forget what happened tonight, leaving Sailor Moon infatuated with the handsome hero. The next day at school, Usagi naps as Naru and the other girls talk about a dream they all had, where a superhero named Sailor Moon saved them all from a monster. As they ask Usagi what she thinks, she responds that she’s too tired to talk about it. Umino has a crush on Usagi, and accidentally gets her in trouble. He goes to a new fortune teller to find out what he should do to win Usagi's heart. The new fortune teller is actually the youma Balm in disguise. She brainwashes him. The next day at school, he tries to steal a kiss from Usagi, and flips up Ms Haruna's skirt that has her light pink colored pantie with a happy face on it has been revealed. Naru and Usagi talk about Umino's behavior and realize that it started after he visited the fortune teller. Sailor Moon goes to the fortune teller's parlor and is attacked by lots of fainted boys under Balm's control. She forgets how to use Moon Tiara Action, but then she remembers, and defeats Balm. The next day while walking to school, Naru tells Umino about what he did yesterday. He feels very guilty and ashamed. Usagi comes up, and he goes to apologize to her, and Usagi tells him not to worry. Naru, Usagi, and Ms. Haruna listen to a midnight radio program, "Midnight Zero" that reads out love letters and does song dedications for people. A competition is announced for good love letters if they are read out loud on the radio, the writer will receive a flower brooch prize. Usagi tries to write a love letter, but it's too hard because she doesn't have a boyfriend. Naru and Ms. Haruna get flower brooches from the show and get their energy drained. Usagi and Luna go to investigate, but have trouble getting into the radio station. Luna gives Usagi the Disguise Pen, and she changes herself into a beautiful talent scout, and sneaks in. She confronts J Dite, and shouts out on the radio a warning that the flower brooches are dangerous. Jadeite and the youma Flau attacks her. She fights back, and is overpowered by Jadeite. Tuxedo Mask rescues her, and Jadeite retreats. The next day at school, she writes a love letter to Tuxedo Mask and is teased by Naru and Ms. Sakurada. Usagi weighs herself and discovers that she has gained half a pound, and because of this, thinks she is fat, and begins skipping meals. Luna draws a picture of a fat Sailor Moon. Jadeite finds out about the energy people use on fitness, and plans to use this to drain energy. Umino tells Usagi, Naru, and two other girls that Ms. Haruna is working out at a fitness program, and so they decide to go there. Unknown to them, this fitness program has been taken over by Jadeite, disguised as a man named Jed, whom the girls fawn over. Usagi leaves the gym early, while Naru and the other two girls finish and are taken to a room with relaxation pods, which, once the girls are inside it, drain their energy. Usagi faints in Motoki's arms because she hasn't been eating, leading to a fantasy sequence where she dances with him and he tells her not to stop eating. After she wakes up, Motoki says he wants to be a doctor, and takes Usagi to a restaurant for dinner. When Usagi is walking and eating donuts, she runs into Mamoru. Usagi returns to the fitness program after Luna tells her she is being irresponsible. Luna witnesses Jadeite putting Ms. Haruna in a "relaxation pod", and tells Usagi that the Dark Kingdom is behind this. Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon to stop Jadeite, but he sends three bodybuilders (that he brainwashed with gold rings on their heads) after her. Sailor Moon destroys the rings on their heads with Moon Tiara Action, releasing them from Jadeite's control. Later, Usagi weighs herself, only to find out that she has still gained weight. Usagi is awakened from her dreams by Shingo, who has discovered Luna sleeping on his bed. Shingo has a fear of cats and demands that Luna be thrown out. Usagi asks her parents if they can keep Luna as a pet and they respond by saying that Usagi and Shingo should work it out between themselves. Meanwhile in the Dark Kingdom, Jadeite informs Queen Beryl of a plan to gather energy by harnessing and enhancing human desires. Meanwhile, Luna's attempts to get on Shingo's good side backfire. Shingo confesses his fear of cats to his friend Mika, who shows him a new kind of pet called a chanela. Chanelas are fluffy rabbit-like creatures that emit a powerful scent and are only sold at a newly owned pet shop, Pet Shop Perfume. The animals exhibit a hypnotic power over Shingo and Mika and they both buy one. Once with their pets, they lose interest in anything else. When Luna tries again to get Shingo to like her, he kicks her away. Usagi's parents decide that the family will keep both Luna and the chanela, but Shingo is still not satisfied. He goes to his room with it and refuses to come out, even for school. Many of Usagi's classmates have also bought chanelas. They hide them when Haruna comes into the classroom, but soon cannot resist trying to look at them. When Haruna tries to confiscate the pets, the students turn violent and leave the class in protest. Usagi and Naru are suspicious of the chanelas and Usagi decides to investigate the pet shop. She enters the shop and meets Luna, who is also investigating. Failing to heed Luna's warnings, she falls under the spell of a chanela and takes it home. Seeing the effect it has on Usagi, Luna takes the animal away and Usagi is returned to normal. They try to take Shingo's chanela too, but he runs away. Usagi becomes Sailor Moon and follows him back to the pet shop. There, the assembled chanela owners come under the influence of Jadeite's Youma, Iguara, and prepare to spread chanelas across Azuabu-Juuban. Sailor Moon returns Shingo and the others back to normal using Moon Tiara Stardust and destroys the Youma with Moon Tiara Action. After the battle, Shingo follows her, believing that she Usagi is Sailor Moon. Hiding from her brother, Sailor Moon introduces herself and tells Shingo to be nice to a cat he knows called Luna. Shingo complies and completely spoils Luna from that moment on. In the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl is listening to a cassette that Jadeite brought and watches as it drains the energy out of roses. Jadeite says the frequency in the tape will do the same to humans, draining energy from them for Queen Metalia. Jadeite then summons a Youma Kyurene telling to place the tape into the human's music. At OSA-P Usagi, Naru, and Luna are in Naru's room listening to music, and Usagi comments on how nice the jazz music is. They talk about the man behind the music as Usagi looks over the CD cover, which is a picture of a man carrying a bouquet of roses. Outside the Jam Records building, the musician, Amade Yusuke, is standing in the rain is seen carrying a bouquet of roses and telling himself that today he will confess, while looking to the recording building. Inside the same building Kyurene implants the virus tape into a stereo and a woman working for the company named Akiko comes in and retrieves the tape. Kyurene is ready to attack the woman until a man arrives, telling her Amade, the musician, is waiting for her. Downstairs Akiko meets with Yusuke to talk about recording before they are interrupted by the man from earlier, who tells Akiko they made a mistake in mixing. Akiko leaves the tape with Yusuke and leaves, unknowingly being watched by Kyurene. On her way home from Naru's, Usagi stops at the Game Center Crown and Yusuke collides with her, after running down the sidewalk. Usagi and Luna walk with him and Yusuke explains he's being targeted by a monster and tells them about meeting Kyurene. While walking down an alley he saw her being surrounded by more and more bats, before her form changed. Yusuke splits up from Usagi, leaving his card behind and Luna tells her the thing targeting him is a Youma. In an electronic junkyard Kyurene is communicating with Jadeite through a pile of televisions and tells her to retrieve the tape, or the price is her life. She then fades into a collection of bats and flies into the city. Outside the music club Yusuke works in Luna teases Usagi about them not lettings kids inside and Usagi uses the Disguise Pen to transform herself. After she transforms she teases Luna about cats not being let inside the club. Inside Yusuke is playing the piano and Usagi finds a seat, with Luna draped over her shoulder pretending to be an accessory. After his performance Yusuke leaves and waits in the basement parking garage where he sees bats flying around. Soon after the elevator door opens and Kyurene emerges. She attacks Yusuke, steals the tape and plans to kill him for wasting her time before Usagi arrives. Kyurene transforms into her true state, fro a distance all that is seen are large wings and flies off. Yusuke and Usagi take off in his car to find the monster and the tape. They follow it in the car and stop at the Jam Records building, where Usagi is sure she saw it land. Inside, all of the workers are asleep and as Kyurene places the tape in Yusuke bursts into the room, Luna knocks the tape form her hand and Usagi grabs it. Kyurene then transforms into her true form, a humanoid-bat creature and demands the tape back. Yusuke finally realizes the tape they've been chasing isn't his and Kyurene attacks with her extendible nails. She then holds Akiko hostage, demanding the tape for her life and Usagi agree, by throwing the tape into the air. Yusuke rushes and saves Akiko while Luna gets hold of the tape before Kyurene and instantly smashes it. Kyurene escapes through a window and Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon to follow her. Kyurene lands and is confronted by Sailor Moon who messes her up speech and Kyurene attacks with supersonic waves from her wings. Sailor Moon retaliated by hurling a microphone at Kyurene as she made her second attack. The microphone amplified the sound waves from her attack causing large subwoofer speakers to blast the attack back at the Youma. The attack which backfired on Kyurene incapacitated her long enough for Sailor Moon to finally destroy her with her Moon Tiara Action. Back in the studio Akiko is taking care of Yusuke's wounds, chiding him for being so reckless because of he could have hurt his hands. Listening in the hallway Sailor Moon mentions she's envious of their relationship. At OSA-P Naru is distraught because Yusuke and Akiko have gotten married. Usagi talks about what a great guy he is and Naru says it soundsl ike they know each other. Usagi responds by saying they do while waving around a new CD of his titled "Moonlight Lady", the cover design is of a girl, in the shape of Sailor Moon. standing on the crescent moon. Usagi and Naru are late for school. When they arrive, they talk with Umino and several girls about the new superstar, Mikan Shiratori. Usagi and Naru decide they want to become superstars as well. Jadeite decides he can use Mikan to gather energy for the Dark Kingdom. Usagi and Naru decide to become superstars on rock videos, and sing Moonlight Densetsu (the Sailor Moon theme song), dancing badly, until Shingo enters and accuses them of torturing him. When Usagi steps on Naru's foot, they get into a fight. Afterward, Usagi sees a man and his monkey on TV, and decides to make Luna her partner, while Naru pairs up with Umino. Mikan is attacked in the shower by Jadeite's youma Derella, who engulfs her with a substance that emits from her mouth, and then transforms into her. She and Jadeite announce a contest, hypnotizing the audience into entering. Naru and Umino enter, but Luna does not want to. At the competition, Derella — disguised as Mikan — drains energy from all the contestants and audience, including Naru and Umino. When Usagi witnesses Derella in her true form, she transforms into Sailor Moon to fight her. Eventually Derella freezes Sailor Moon, but the ice is shattered by Tuxedo Mask. As Derella tries to attack him, Sailor Moon destroys her with Moon Tiara Action, returning all the energy. In the Dark Kingdom, Jadeite informs Queen Beryl of his research into the Japanese education system. However, the system in question seems to be making little impact on Usagi, who is dreading her latest test results. While her mother despairs over her poor grades, Luna is frustrated by her lack of commitment in finding the princess. That night, Luna goes into the Game Center Crown and uses the Sailor V game to speak to an unseen contact. She reports sensing a strange aura around a girl she recently encountered, and suspects she could be one of the enemy. The girl in question is Ami Mizuno, a student in Usagi's school. When the mock exam results are published the next day, Ami is placed first — not just in the school, but in the whole country. Naru, Umino, Kuri, and other students are loud in their disapproval of her, thinking Ami is stuck-up and arrogant, but Usagi is not so sure. They lower their voices when they see Ami staring at them sadly. After school, Luna follows Ami and jumps onto her shoulder, still sensing the strange aura. Usagi apologizes to Ami, and wonders if Ami might be able to teach her the secret of her genius. Despite Luna's protests, she decides to befriend her, and takes her to the game center. Ami tries the Sailor V game and is incredibly good at it, even though she has never played it before. She gets the highest score, but hurries away when she realizes she is late for cram school. After she has gone, Motoki finds a floppy disk she dropped, and asks Usagi to return it. Usagi and Luna arrive at the cram school, and discover that the disk is actually the "Crystal Disk" produced by the school, allegedly to boost intelligence. They are about to go inside when Mamoru appears, and asks her if Luna was just talking. Usagi denies it and runs away, but still hasn't returned the disk. Luna decides to use this opportunity to investigate Ami, and takes the disk to the computer labs at school. There they discover the disk's true purpose: it's a brainwashing program from the Dark Kingdom. Luna declares that there is no doubt about it — Ami must be one of the enemy. They return to the cram school, Crystal Seminar, and Usagi gets inside after using the Disguise Pen to disguise herself as a doctor. She warns the students to get away from the computers, and seeing Ami, transforms into Sailor Moon. But it transpires that Ami's teacher is actually the Youma Garoben, who takes Ami hostage and attacks Sailor Moon, first with razor-sharp test papers and then with the brainwashed students. Meanwhile, she finds that the brainwashing program has no effect on Ami, and decides to kill her. At the same time, Luna sees a symbol appear on Ami's forehead, and recognizes it as the symbol of a Sailor Senshi. She gives Ami a transformation pen and Ami runs from the Youma, transforming into Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury uses her signature attack, Sabão Spray, to create a mist that confuses the Youma. Sailor Moon is then able to destroy the monster using Moon Tiara Action. Usagi is relieved to have Ami as her partner, but alas, she is still not forthcoming with the secret of her genius. Jadeite tells Queen Beryl that people expend a lot of energy while under stress or pressed for time, and uses this to gather energy by speeding time up. While going window shopping, Usagi and Ami check out a clock store which is having a big sale. Usagi wants to buy a clock that resembles Luna, but doesn't have enough money for it since she spent most of it at the arcade. Ami says she can pick up Usagi and take her to school. When Usagi gets home, her mother has gotten her the clock that looks like Luna, though Luna says it looks nothing like her. She has also gotten one for Usagi's father to get him to work on time. At nighttime, the clocks activate, as they have been charged with dark energy as part of Jadeite's plan. Luna discovers this. The next day, when Ami comes to pick up Usagi, she discovers that Usagi has already gone to school. Usagi's father rushes off to work. Everyone is in a rush to get things done. Umino saying he'll miss his snail-watching club, and he's the only member. Ms. Haruna has four dates planned so she cancels the class. Luna runs up to Ami with the alarm clock and creates a mini-supercomputer for her. They realize that the clocks are affecting the flow of time. In the meantime, cars are crashing into each other and people are getting injured, and Jadeite is collecting a lot of energy. The woman who sells the clocks is actually Jadeite's Youma Ramua. After a bus driver crashes a bus that Usagi is on, Ami and Luna tell Usagi about what the Dark Kingdom is doing. Usagi and Ami transform into Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury. Sailor Moon uses Moon Tiara Action to make a hole in the door, then she and Sailor Mercury enter. Unfortunately the opening closes before Luna can enter. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury confront Ramua, and follow her into a time warp. Ramua temporarily shrinks Sailor Moon down to a younger version of herself. Once they find Ramua, she freezes them in time. Just then, Tuxedo Mask, who has already entered the clock store, throws a rose at the main clock (that is the entrance to the time warp), damaging it and causing Ramua's spell to wear off. Sailor Mercury uses her Sabão Spray attack and Sailor Moon destroys Ramua with Moon Tiara Action. The entire clock store disappears, and Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury appear where it was. Later, Usagi and Naru head for a 2 for 1 sale at the shoe store. Queen Beryl and Jadeite devise a new plan to gather energy for the Queen Metallia. Usagi, Ami, and Naru see several cops going to a temple near Sendaizaku, where several buses were reported to have vanished into thin air after picking up passengers. The temple is also selling charms, and Usagi goes there to buy one. Jadeite is working at the temple, disguised as a worker named Jed. At the temple, Usagi, Ami, and Naru meet Rei Hino and her grandfather. Jadeite activates the charms that three girls bought earlier, putting them into a trance. Usagi, Ami and Luna arrive at the bus station to investigate. A bus (with the number 66, the same number as the one that disappeared) arrives. Luna tells Usagi to get on, but she does not want to due to the appearance of the driver. Afterward, the bus drives off into a black hole. Usagi tells Rei about this, associating the bus with the temple due to the fact that everyone on it has the charms sold by the temple, which was really Jed's idea. After they leave, Rei finds a transformation pen on the ground with the symbol of Mars on it. She then begins to suspect that Jed might be involved. When the bus returns, Luna tells Usagi to get on. She eventually uses the Disguise Pen to turn into a bus attendant, and gets onto the bus with Luna. After the bus drives into the black hole, leaving Ami outside at the bus station, Rei, at her shrine, looks into the fire and sees that Jed is the one responsible. After she accuses him, he summons a black hole and throws her in. Rei and the bus appear in another dimension. The driver turns into one of Jadeite's youma, Kigaan. Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon. The sign of Mars appears on Rei's forehead. Sailor Moon throws her moon tiara to Kigaan, but she avoids it. As Rei's birds Phobos and Deimos (who were also thrown into the black hole with her) attack Kigaan, who catches the moon tiara, which Sailor Moon uses to bind her. Luna tells Rei to use the transformation pen and say "Mars Power", and Rei, visibly infuriated, and she transforms into Sailor Mars and destroys Kigaan with her Fire Soul attack. The black hole begins to close up, threatening to trap Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Luna, and the other victims inside forever, but Ami, from the bus station, prays and inadvertantly uses her power to keep it open. Tuxedo Mask arrives and takes everyone out of the black hole. Afterwards, Sailor Moon suspects that Sailor Mars is in love with Tuxedo Kamen. Difference Between Anime and Manga * Films *'Sailor Moon R The Movie: The Promise of the Rose' *'Sailor Moon S the Movie: Hearts in Ice' *'Sailor Moon SuperS The Movie: Black Dream Hole' Theme Songs :Opening *'Moonlight Legend' (Ep. 1 – 89) *'Moonlight Legend (Updated version' (Ep. 90 – 127) *'Moonlight Legend (2nd Updated version' (Ep. 128 – 166) *'Sailor Star Song' (Ep. 167 – 200) :Closing *'Heart Moving' (Ep. 1 – 26) *'Princess Moon' (Ep. 27 – 46) *'A Maiden's Policy' (Ep. 47 – 89) *'Tuxedo Mirage' (Ep. 90 – 127) *'Wanting to be Together With You' (Ep. 128 – 141) *'I'll Go With My Looks' (Ep. 142 – 166) *'The Wind, the Sky, Surely' (Ep. 167 – 199) *'Moonlight Legend' (Ep. 200) Sagas *'Sailor Moon Arc' (Ep. 1 – 46) *'Sailor Moon R Arc' (Ep. 47 – 89) *'Sailor Moon S Arc' (Ep. 90 – 127) *'Sailor Moon SuperS Arc' (Ep. 128 – 166) *'Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Arc' (Ep. 167 – 200) Voice Cast :Japanese *'Kotono Mitsuishi' as Sailor Moon/Usagi Tsukino & Chibi Chibi *'Emi Shinohara' as Sailor Jupiter/Makoto Kino *'Michie Tomizawa' as Sailor Mars/Rei Hino *'Aya Hisakawa' as Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno *'Rica Fukami' as Sailor Venus/Minako Aino *'Yasuhiro Takato' as Artemis *'Keiko Han' as Luna & Queen Beryl *'Toru Furuya' as Tuxedo Mask/Mamoru Chiba *'Kae Araki' as Sailor Mini Moon/Usagi Tsukino & Black Lady *'Megumi Ogata' as Sailor Uranus/Haruka Tenou & Petz *'Masako Katsuki' as Sailor Neptune/Michiru Kaioh *'Chiyoko Kawashima' as Sailor Pluto/Setsuna Meioh *'Yuko Minaguchi' as Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe *'Yuri Amano' as CereCere & Berthier *'Kumiko Nishihara' as Diana *'Sanae Takagi' as Ikuko Tsukino *'Yuji Machi' as Kenji Tsukino *'Chiyoko Kawashima' as Shingo Tsukino & Haruna Sakurada *'Shino Kakinuma' as Naru Osaka *'Keiichi Nanba' as Gurio Umino *'Hiroyuki Sato' as Motoki Furuhata *'Rica Fukami' as Reika Nishimura *'Tomomichi Nishimura' as Rei's grandfather *'Bin Shimada' as Yuichiro Kumada *'Miyako Endou' as Unazuki Furuhata *'Kazuya Nakai' as Ittou Asanuma *'Akemi Kanda' as Kotono Sarashina *'Taeko Kawata' as Momoko Momohara *'Daisuke Sakaguchi' as Kyusuke Sarashina *Mika Doi as Queen Serenity *??? as Phobos *??? as Deimos *Taiki Matsuno as Helios/Pegasus *Sakiko Tamagawa as Princess Kakyuu *the late Shiho Niiyama as Sailor Star Fighter *Narumi Tsunoda as Sailor Star Maker *Chika Sakamoto as Sailor Star Healer *Noriko Uemura as Queen Metaria *Masaya Onosaka as Jadeite *Katsuji Mori as Nephrite *Keiichi Nanba as Zoisite *Kazuyuki Sogabe as Kunzite *Hikaru Midorikawa as Ail aka Sejiuro Ginga *Yumi Toma as Ann aka Natsumi Ginga *Taeko Nakanishi as The Hell Tree *Mamoru Miyano as Prince Demand *Wataru Takagi as Crimson Rubeus *Mami Koyama as Green Esmeraude *Tsutomu Kashiwakura as Blue Saphir *Eiji Maruyama as Death Phantom *Wakana Yamazaki as Koan & Janelyn *Akiko Hiramatsu as Calaveras *Masashi Ebara as Chiral *Ryotaro Okiayu as Achiral *Hisako Kyōda as Zirconia *Yoshiko Sakakibara as Queen Nehelenia *Ryotaro Okiayu as Tiger's Eye *Toshio Furukawa as Hawk's Eye *Akira Ishida as Fisheye *Machiko Toyoshima as PallaPalla *Kumiko Watanabe as JunJun *Junko Hagimori as VesVes *Mitsuko Horie as Sailor Galaxia *Eriko Hara as Sailor Iron Mouse *Kikuko Inoue as Sailor Aluminum Seiren *Chiharu Suzuka as Sailor Lead Crow *Ikue Otani as Sailor Tin Nyanko *Yoshino Takamori as Viluy :English *'Stephanie Sheh' as Sailor Moon/Usagi Tsukino *'Amanda Celine Miller' as Sailor Jupiter/Makoto Kino *'Cristina Vee' as Sailor Mars/Rei Hino *'Kate Higgins' as Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno *'Cherami Leigh' as Sailor Venus/Minako Aino *'Johnny Yong Bosch' as Artemis *'Michelle Ruff' as Luna *'Robbie Daymond' as Tuxedo Mask/Mamoru Chiba *'Sandy Fox' as Sailor Mini Moon/Usagi Tsukino & Black Lady *'Erica Mendez' as Sailor Uranus/Haruka Tenou & Reika Nishimura *'Lauren Landa' as Sailor Neptune/Michiru Kaioh *'Veronica Taylor' as Sailor Pluto/Setsuna Meioh, Unazuki Furuhata & Janelyn *'Christine Marie Cabanos' as Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe *'Cassandra Lee Morris' as CereCere & Calaveras *'Tara Platt' as Ikuko Tsukino *'Keith Silverstein' as Kenji Tsukino *'Nicolas Roye' as Shingo Tsukino *'Danielle Judovits' as Naru Osaka *'Ben Diskin' as Gurio Umino *'Julie Ann Taylor' as Haruna Sakurada & Viluy *'Lucien Dodge' as Motoki Furuhata & Zoisite *'Michael Sorich' as Rei's grandfather *'Wally Wingert' as Yuichiro Kumada *'Greg Felden' as Ittou Asanuma & Blue Saphir *'Tara Sands' as Kotono Sarashina *'Debi Derryberry' as Momoko Momohara & Diana *'???' as Kyusuke Sarashina *Wendee Lee as Queen Serenity *??? as Phobos *??? as Deimos *Chris Niosi as Helios/Pegasus *??? as Princess Kakyuu *??? as Sailor Star Fighter *??? as Sailor Star Maker *??? as Sailor Star Healer *Brian Beacock as Ail aka Sejiuro Ginga *Johanna Luis as Ann aka Natsumi Ginga *Erin Fitzgerald as The Hell Tree *Cindy Robinson as Queen Beryl *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Queen Metaria *Todd Haberkorn as Jadeite *Liam O'Brien as Nephrite *Patrick Seitz as Kunzite *Matthew Mercer as Prince Demand *Steve Cannon as Crimson Rubeus *Rena S. Mandel as Green Esmeraude *Steve Kramer as Death Phantom *Eden Riegel as Koan *Cindy Robinson as Berthier *Jessica Gee as Petz *Doug Erholtz as Chiral *Kyle Hebert as Achiral & Kyūsuke Sarashina *Janis Carrol as Zirconia *Laura Post as Queen Nehelenia *John Eric Bentley as Tiger's Eye *Michael Yurchak as Hawk's Eye *Erik Scott Kimerer as Fisheye *Xanthe Huynh as PallaPalla *Erika Ishii as JunJun *Erica Lindbeck as VesVes *??? as Sailor Galaxia *??? as Sailor Iron Mouse *??? as Sailor Aluminum Seiren *??? as Sailor Lead Crow *??? as Sailor Tin Nyanko Trivia *'Johnny Yong Bosch' admits at Comic Con that he wasn't too familiar with the Sailor Moon series. *When it comes to doing Artemis in Sailor Moon. Johnny Yong Bosch was clueless how the character look, and did research upon looking at images of guys having the name. He thought the character was a guy but when the director show him how Artemis really looked like, Johnny was surprise to see that Artemis was a white cat. He enjoys playing the character a lot and wouldn't mind getting a lot of merchandise products off of Artemis. *Amanda Miller says she has a lot similarities with Sailor Jupiter in real life and had always dreamed of voicing the said character. *A second adaptation, Sailor Moon Crystal, began streaming worldwide from July 2014 onwards. Kotono Mitsuishi was the only original Japanese cast member to return. Viz media cast members reprised their roles. *As of now in 2018, this Anime will be forbidden to watch on YouTube because Funimation the company that owns the Anime in English has blocked anyone on YouTube from uploading full episodes and the movie on their own YouTube account without the company's permission. Therefore this Anime will be blocked if you try to watch an episode in Japanese or in English. Other animes that share this issue on YouTube are Trigun, the Dragon Ball franchise, Code Geass, Eureka Seven, Wolf's Rain, Mars Daybreak, Digimon Adventure 02, Claymore, Deadman Wonderland, Fruits Basket, YuYu Hakusho, Soul Eater and Sengoku Basara. Therefore you would have to either buy all these anime on DVD, or watch all these anime on the Funimation website instead of YouTube. *Fans wish for Japan to make this series into a live action movie. Even though a live action film was already made by Japan. Gallery Category:TV SHOWS